


Sex Pollen

by chakochick



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, No interruptions, PWP, Poor Tuvok, Porn With Plot, Sex Pollen, Smut, alien flowers, alien flowers made them do it, not drunk, where's the captain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chakochick/pseuds/chakochick
Summary: Not a very inventive title to be sure, but this is just my take on whatmighthappen if Janeway and Chakotay were exposed to an alien pollen that makes them do...inappropriate things ;) - HUGE thanks to manalyzer13 for helping me talk this out and organize my random ideas!Chapter one is the prequel. Chapter two will be the main event ;)
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 57
Kudos: 119
Collections: Janeway/Chakotay Trope fics





	1. Chapter 1

_“Well, I guess it’s too bad that I am the Captain then, and I don’t have to take orders from you. Janeway out.”_

_The EMH stood in sickbay, his mouth agape. He was absolutely disgusted. Frustration growing, he tapped his comm badge again._

_“Captain, if you do not report to sickbay immediately, I’m afraid I’ll have to declare you unfit for command and alert Commander Chakotay.”_

She did not respond. “Captain Janeway!” Still nothing. “Computer, locate Captain Janeway.” The EMH huffed out in exasperation, having been rudely cut off by the Captain herself. The Doctor was in no mood for this cat and mouse game.

“Captain Janeway is in Jeffries tube 11, subsection 14, deck 12.” The computer answered. The EMH furrowed his brow at the information. Captain Janeway had been on her way to her quarters from the transporter room. Deck 12 was nowhere near either of those locations.

“Sickbay to Commander Chakotay,” the EMH was quickly becoming aggravated and hoped that the commander would be able to help him sort this all out. His call, unfortunately, was met with silence. “Commander Chakotay, please respond!” The silence in sickbay was deafening. “Computer, locate Commander Chakotay.” He knew the commander had planned on going to meet Captain Janeway in the transporter room after her farewell banquet, and the Doctor had no idea why he wouldn’t answer the hails.

“Commander Chakotay is in Jeffries tube 11, subsection 14, deck 12.” The EMH couldn’t understand it. Why on earth would they both be in a Jeffries tube immediately after her arrival back to Voyager? There were no ship malfunctions that he was aware of that would require any attention, let alone attention from the captain or commander. With a sigh, the Doctor tapped his comm badge once again.

“Sickbay to Lieutenant Tuvok,” he knew at least _one_ crew member that wouldn’t fail him.

“Go ahead, Doctor.”

“I’m sorry to bother you, Lieutenant, but I am unable to locate the captain or commander. Commander Chakotay was supposed to bring Captain Janeway to sickbay for a routine decontamination visit after her farewell banquet, but after a rather odd communication with the captain, I am unable to hail either of them, and the computer has them both located in a Jeffries tube on deck 12.”

A slight pause, “Alright, Doctor. I will look into the matter and have Captain Janeway report to sickbay as soon as I locate her.” Tuvok was at his station on the bridge, and Harry was at his own, concern painted plainly on the young man’s face as he listened to the communication. “Mr. Kim, please accompany me to locate the captain. You have the bridge, Mr. Paris.” Both men nodded, Harry quickly following Tuvok into the turbo lift.

They stood in silence for a moment before Tuvok spoke, “Computer, locate Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay.” Harry didn’t understand why Tuvok would request said information when the EMH had already done so, but knew the Vulcan preferred to be thorough.

“Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay are in Jeffries tube 11, subsection 14, deck 12.”

“I just don’t understand it,” Harry spoke, looking at the older man for validation.

“Neither do I, Ensign, but we will soon get to the bottom of it. There is an old earth saying, that ‘the simplest answer is most often the right answer’ and I have found that to be true nearly all of the time. I’m sure there is a logical reason for the captain and commander to be in the Jeffries tube.”

The only way to access said Jeffries tube was a long and arduous climb from deck nine, across tube fourteen, nearly spanning the entirety of the ship and down into the bowels of deck 12. When they finally reached subsection 14, they were met with an empty corridor.

Tuvok was perplexed and Harry concerned when all they found in the Jeffries tube were two comm badges. There was no sign that either of their command team had in fact even been in the Jeffries tube. Tuvok palmed the comm badges and put them in his pocket.

“What if something happened to them?” Harry could hear the concern in his voice, but he couldn’t help it, and his anxiety was quickly growing as worst-case scenarios kept moving through his mind.

“Still unlikely,” Tuvok thought for a moment, “The logical next course would be to check the captain’s and commander’s quarters. I’m sure we will find them there, and if we do not, then we will begin a deck to deck search. There are a finite number of places they may be.”

They moved as quickly as the cramped space allowed, finally back into the corridor and to the nearest turbo lift that would take them to deck three.

When the doors opened, Tuvok turned to Harry. “Ensign Kim, I would like you to check Commander Chakotay’s quarters. I’ll check the captain’s. We will meet back here.” Harry nodded, turning away from the Vulcan and heading down the corridor.

Tuvok moved the opposite direction, reaching Kathryn’s door and hitting the call chime. There was no answer. Feeling anxiety as much as he was able, he tapped the door chime again. Still, he was met with silence. Sighing softly to himself, he entered the emergency security override code and opened the door.

His dark eyes swept over the room quickly, taking in the general disarray of Kathryn’s quarters. He was glad in the moment that he had sent Harry in another direction because the young man would have been highly uncomfortable with what the Vulcan had found.

The room was a complete mess; there were flower blossoms strewn about the floor. A coffee mug lay overturned and its contents had stained the carpet near her sofa. There were bubbles slowly drying on the carpet and clothes strewn about; a white tropical dress, white panties, and a man’s Starfleet command uniform and boxer shorts. There was an aroma in the air that Tuvok could only describe as a very strong aphrodisiac-like pheromone that seemed to be coming from the flower blossoms themselves. There was also a strong scent of human arousal in the air that stopped Tuvok in his tracks. He could hear feminine giggling and a man’s groan coming from the captain’s bedroom. Not wanting to encroach on what seemed to be a _very_ private moment, and not wanting to see anything that could not be unseen, he set the comm badges on her desk and slowly backed out of Kathryn’s quarters, closing and sealing the door behind him.

“Lieutenant Tuvok to sickbay.”

“Go ahead. Did you find them?” The EMH sounded aggravated and a bit concerned.

“Yes, I have found them. I’m afraid the captain and commander are...indisposed at the moment, but they are perfectly safe. I can guarantee they will both be making a trip to sickbay first thing in the morning.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another HUGE shout out to manalyzer13 for some inspiration for this story! You're the best!

Kathryn did her best to keep the smile on her face and her posture straight and true when all she wanted was to be back on Voyager and neck-deep in a bathtub full of hot water. They had been orbiting CronOmi III for twelve days, and Kathryn had been on the planet for seven of them.

Not that she had anything huge to complain about; the planet was a veritable paradise, the inhabitants warm and inviting and the food delicious. Kathryn had been invited to numerous banquets in her honor, in Chakotay’s honor, in Voyager’s honor...even in Earth’s honor. The food on the planet put Neelix’s cooking to shame, though Kathryn would never tell the Talaxian so.

The hardest part of being on this planet was the fact that they had nearly twenty four hours of daylight and only five of darkness, and Kathryn had struggled to fall into their unique circadian rhythm.

In other words...she was exhausted.

Not wanting to offend the CronOmi people, she’d done her best to stay awake as much as possible, grabbing cat naps here and there, and drinking a month’s worth of coffee in the nearly two weeks since they’d come into orbit. Now, as she prepared for the farewell gathering, she could practically feel the warm water of her bath and the cool satin sheets of her bed.

Everyone else had already beamed up to Voyager, and Kathryn alone had been invited to one last event in her honor. Tuvok would normally disapprove of such an occurrence; sending the Captain into any situation alone was against everything he stood for as security officer, but the CronOmi had proven themselves to be hospitable and benign, so he reluctantly agreed to her staying there alone, as long as they kept a transporter lock on her at all times.

Kathryn now stood outside the large outdoor community gathering site, surrounded by palm trees and bushes laden with fragrant yellow and orange flowers. She wore a white dress, provided by the CronOmi people themselves. It was worn off the shoulder, showing off the tan that she had developed over the last week in the sun of the planet. The dress was a silky spandex material, tighter around the bust, but flowy in the skirt, coming to rest several inches above her knees. The fabric was patterned after the flowers that Kathryn had come to enjoy on the planet; a plumeria like flower with a fragrance similar to that of honeysuckle and something spicier that she could not name. She’d often worn them in her hair during her stay, and had gotten permission for several species to be brought aboard Voyager to be cultivated in the airponics bay.

The prefect of CronOmi III stood before the group, her hands waving in overexaggerated gestures as she spoke. Kathryn knew she should be focusing on the words of the planet’s leader, but she was so damned tired. Her attention was caught, however, when she heard her own name.

“And to you, Captain Kathryn Janeway, we wish nothing but peace, prosperity, and a safe and speedy journey home,” Kathryn smiled softly, stepping forward as the woman held up a necklace of flowers, close in appearance to a lei she’d once received on Earth when she visited Hawaii.

The flowers were similar to the orange and yellow ones all around them, but these were pure white with the faintest pink hue in the center. Their fragrance was also slightly different; spicier with something she couldn’t describe, but a fragrance that she liked very _very_ much. The prefect placed it over Kathryn’s head, laying it gently on her shoulders. “It has been our honor to host you during this time, Captain Kathryn.”

“The honor has been mine, and for my crew. The supplies you’ve provided us with are invaluable. We appreciate it greatly.” She placed a hand gently on the prefect’s arm. “We will never forget your kindness.”

Kathryn nodded her thanks to the gathered council members, shaking hands and giving hugs. Every time she moved she got a fresh whiff of the flowers around her neck. She smiled as the warmth of the fragrance seemed to physically warm her body. She seemed to feel more alive and more awake with each inhalation of the fragrance, and it was wonderful.

Finally, after saying her goodbyes to the last CronOmi, she tapped her comm badge, requesting a beam out. She gave one last wave to the prefect as the blue shimmers of the transporter beam surrounded her body.

She rematerialized on the transporter pad of Voyager, letting out a happy sigh as she saw Chakotay waiting for her. “Welcome back, Captain.”

She felt her heart flutter at the honeyed tone of his voice, “Mmm,” she smiled at him, “It’s _wonderful_ to be back.” She watched as Chakotay let his eyes do an appreciative sweet of her body; the dress she wore left very little to the imagination, and she could tell by the look in his eyes that he appreciated what he saw. She bit her bottom lip playfully as she stepped off the pad and towards her first officer. “Walk me to my quarters, Commander?”

Chakotay noted her flirting tone but tried not to draw attention to it in front of the transporter personnel. “Actually, I’m to escort you to sickbay. The Doctor wants you to go through a standard decontamination scan now that you’re back. We’ve all done it.” She nodded absently, but continued smiling at him; he was surprised when she slid her arm around his, pulling her body flush against him. Still not wanting to draw attention to her odd but not unwanted behavior, Chakotay just grinned, placing a hand over hers as he walked her out of the transporter room.

Once they were safely inside the turbo lift, he decided it was safe to speak. “You look lovely, Kathryn. Was that dress given to you by the prefect?” She hummed out a chuckle and nodded as she looked down at herself.

“Yes. I wasn’t sure I liked it but knowing that _you_ like it makes me reconsider.” She smiled sweetly at him, and he wondered if perhaps she wasn’t slightly drunk. He’d imbibed himself on some of the finer ales that the planet had to boast, and some of them were in fact quite potent. Perhaps at the farewell banquet, Kathryn had overindulged. He wished then that he would have been there with her to keep her from drinking too much; she was much smaller than he, and it had only taken several glasses of some of the stronger wines to cause him to feel lightheaded. Glad now that he could see her home and make sure she arrived safely, he stood beside her as the lift ascended to sickbay.

They were silent for a moment, Kathryn leaning heavily into Chakotay’s shoulder. “Computer, reroute to deck three.” Chakotay looked at her, confused, but she just continued to smile that dreamy smile. Just as the doors opened at her commanded stop, Kathryn’s comm badge chirped, causing her to stop mid-stride, as if she couldn’t focus on walking and talking at the same time. “Sickbay to the Captain.” The EMH sounded irritated.

“Janeway here, go ahead, Doctor.” She gave Chakotay an exasperated roll of her eyes and grinned.

“Captain, you were to report to sickbay upon your arrival back on the ship. Everyone is to go through standard decontamination procedures after leaving the planet. You are the last to arrive.”

Kathryn cocked her head as if deep in thought, then using her finger to toss her hair lightly over her shoulder, she chuckled, “Mm, Doctor I really don’t feel like it right now. Maybe in the morning, huh?” Chakotay’s suspicions were getting more and more confirmation as he witnessed Kathryn’s erratic behavior.

“Absolutely not, Captain. You _will_ report to sickbay immediately for decontamination and health inspection.” Chakotay could just picture the look on the EMH’s face.

“Well, I guess it’s too bad that I am the Captain then, and I don’t have to take orders from you. Janeway out.” She brushed her palms together in a ‘that takes care of that’ gesture, but before she could take a breath, the Doctor commed her again.

“Captain, if you don’t report to sickbay immediately, I’m afraid I’ll have to declare you unfit for command and alert Commander Chakotay.” Kathryn rolled her eyes again with an audible sigh. Reaching down, she snatched her comm badge off her dress, then pulled Chakotay’s off his uniform jacket. 

Chakotay watched, wide-eyed and frozen in place as she pulled open the nearest hatch to the Jeffries tubes and tossed them both inside. He heard them clatter as they fell. Turning back to face him, she shrugged.

“Now he won’t bother us anymore.” Taking his arm again, she began walking to her quarters. Chakotay made a mental note to comm the Doctor as soon as Kathryn was settled and let him know what had happened, and to assure the EMH that he would get Kathryn to sickbay after she’d slept it off.

She keyed open her door and stepped inside, pulling Chakotay through as well. Taking off her flower lei, she playfully tossed it over his shoulders. “Another gift from the prefect?” He asked, noticing the heady fragrance of the flowers. He’d seen similar blossoms on the planet, but none quite like these. The aroma made him feel a bit lightheaded, but in the best way possible. With a sigh he smiled as she nodded.

Kathryn kicked off her shoes, padding barefoot to her replicator, “Coffee, black.” She let out a groan of pleasure as the mug appeared before her.

“Kathryn, it’s late, are you sure you want to drink that?” He knew the question made sense, but his brain felt a bit fuzzy as to why. She took a sip from the mug, walking over to where Chakotay still stood with the lei around his neck.

“Mmm, it’s the strangest thing. When I was on the planet, all I wanted to do was get out of this dress and into the bath. I was so exhausted.” She took another sip of her coffee. “I’m not very tired anymore.” She cocked an eyebrow at him, “Are _you_ tired?”

He felt himself flush at the implication in her tone, shaking his head, “No, actually I’m not.” His eyes landed on hers, her dark blue eyes sparkling as they regarded each other before his gaze dropped to her bare shoulders. “You have so many freckles.” He reached up gently and placed his pointer finger on her shoulder, allowing it to slide along her collarbone as he tried to count them. “How many do you have?”

She giggled, “I don’t know. I’ve never counted them. Maybe _you_ should.” He nodded as if that was the most logical thing to do in the moment. Coming to stand behind her, he eyes the smattering of freckles that painted her shoulders and neck. Her sun kissed skin made them stand out a bit more than they usually did, and Chakotay let his fingers trace over the skin of her back as he attempted to map them all.

He came back around in front of her, his eyes traveling over the swell of her breasts as he continued to observe her. Letting his finger trace the top edge of her dress, Kathryn couldn’t suppress a shudder when his finger traced along the skin of her cleavage, dipping gently between her breasts under the edge of the dress. “I can’t see them all.” His eyes dilated as they studied the rise and fall of her chest. A tiny part of Chakotay’s brain told him this wasn’t a good idea, but he couldn’t find it himself to stop, and that tiny part of his brain was growing quieter by the second. “You should take your dress off.”

Kathryn grinned at him and turned so her back was to him, “By all means, Commander.” His eyes flitted down to the zipper of her dress, and he reached up to finger the tab before slowly lowering it. The rasp of the teeth coming apart sent a twinge of arousal to his groin and he was unable to stifle a moan as the tanned skin of her naked back was exposed to him. Taking hold of the material of her skirt, he pulled down and the stretchy fabric gave way; once clearing the slight flair of her hips it fell into a silky pool at her feet, leaving her in nothing but her white lace panties.

“You’re so beautiful, Kathryn.” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss between her shoulder blades, feeling her shiver under his touch. “And you smell divine.”

She husked out a throaty chuckle, “That’s just the flowers, Chakotay.”

Ripping the flower lei off his neck, watching as blossoms and petals fell in disarray on the floor, he leaned in to bury his nose into the hair behind her ear, taking a deep breath in, letting his exhalation play over the skin of her neck, “No, it’s you Kathryn.”

He pressed his body against hers from behind, his hands coming up to cup her naked breasts. She hummed low in her throat as he gently lifted the weight of them, letting the tips of his fingers whisper over her hardened nipples. “You are magnificent,” he groaned out, pressing opened mouth kisses across the top of her left shoulder, letting his lips caress and his tongue taste her heated flesh.

“How many?” Kathryn groaned out as Chakotay continued kissing over the muscular cap of her shoulder before sliding back up to her neck.

“Hmm?” he was only half listening, letting a long hidden fantasy play out before him as Kathryn leaned back into his ministrations.

“Freckles? You were counting them,” she chuckled breathlessly.

“Was I?” He slowly made his way around to the front of her, “I guess I forgot,” he spoke as he stood before her, taking in her nearly naked form. “You are a vision, Kathryn.” He gave a heated but goofy smile.

“Thank you,” she grinned, seemingly not ashamed at standing before her first officer in nothing more than thin lace panties. Taking a sip of her coffee, she cocked an eyebrow at him, “You seem to be overdressed, Commander. You should take your uniform off if you’re going to join me in the bath.”

Chakotay grinned, his dark eyes viewed her with unabashed hunger as he drew down the zipper of his own jacket, shucking the garment off on the floor. Kathryn walked towards him, her hips swaying as she pulled his grey undershirt up and off him, “Mmm, we’re almost the same color,” she giggled as she pressed her naked chest against him. He moaned at the feel of her heated flesh against his own. Their skin tones were indeed almost a match as he took in the sunkissed glow of her flesh. He let his fingers whisper up and down the skin of her naked back, relishing the feel of her, hot and heady in his arms. He could smell her arousal over the scent of the blossoms strewn about the floor, and knew Kathryn could feel the evidence of his own arousal pressing into her belly.

As if sensing what he was thinking, she undulated her hips, pressing herself into the hardness she felt against her. “Spirits, Kathryn.” She let out a throaty chuckle as she did it again, feeling Chakotay tremble against her. She looked up at him with a gleam in her eyes, but they quickly fluttered shut when his lips came down on hers.

She parted her lips to him, feeling a shock of pleasure shimmer through her veins as his tongue swept into her mouth. Her fingers came down to the buckle of his pants, deftly working it open and pushing the waist down as far as she could without breaking their kiss. Chakotay finished what she started, pushing his pants and boxers past his knees, using his feet to toe off his shoes and kick off the rest of his clothing. His erection now pressed between them and he couldn’t help but buck against her in their embrace.

Finally Kathryn pulled away for breath and Chakotay grinned down at her. “Do you taste like coffee everywhere?”

“What?” She chuckled, her brow furrowing even as she smiled hazily up at him.

“Your kiss tastes like coffee. I always knew it would. But it makes me wonder if you taste like coffee everywhere.” His eyes swept down her body hungrily.

“I guess you’ll have to check and see, Commander.” She cocked an eyebrow as challenge. In answer, he slowly knelt before her, kissing and licking his way down her body, eliciting moans and goosebumps in his wake. “Hmm, nope, no coffee here.”

Finally, on his knees before her, he hooked his pointer fingers in the elastic of her panties and drew them down slowly, exposing her to him entirely. With a growl sounding low in his throat he took a deep breath in through his nose, taking in the scent of her arousal. Without warning he pulled one leg over his shoulder, burying his mouth between her folds. Kathryn let out a keening moan, biting her lip as she felt Chakotay’s tongue slide through her slick flesh, those perfect lips latching onto her clit.

He let his mouth work over her for several seconds, growing harder as he did so, before pulling back to look up at her. When he spoke, his voice had dropped nearly an octave in his own arousal, “No coffee here either, but I like this flavor _much_ better.”

Kathryn looked down at him through heavily lidded eyes, “Well in that case,” she picked up her coffee mug that she’d set down on her table and tossed it away, watching as it landed on the floor near the sofa, its contents spilling and staining the carpet. Chakotay grinned wolfishly up at her.

Without warning he stood up, scooping her into his arms and carrying her towards the bathroom. She laughed at being taken off her feet, but used the moment to suck gently on the skin of his neck, feeling his adam’s apple bob beneath her lips. “Computer, fill tub with soapy water, temperature thirty five degrees.” He spoke, setting Kathryn back on her feet.

The tub quickly filled with hot water and soap suds and Chakotay stepped in first, taking Kathryn’s hand and helping her in after him. He sat down against the side, marveling at how large the tub was. He was able to stretch his legs out straight in front of him and not reach the other side. “Did you have this tub put in special when you took command of Voyager?” His grin turned into a groan as she straddled his lap, pressing the silky flesh of her sex against his erection.

“The nice thing about being Captain, is that you can keep some things to yourself,” she chuckled as she leaned in to press another kiss to his lips.

The tub was full nearly to the top, covering them with citrus scented bubbles. Chakotay let his fingers slide down her sides, against the swell of her breasts and land on her hips, palming her flesh with more and more force as she began to slide her clit up and down the length of his penis. He watched in awe as the soap bubbles slid down her breasts each time she raised her body; her skin disappearing in the frothy water with each downward stroke.

Chakotay was desperate to pull her down and sheath his erection in her slick heat, but in the same moment, the feel of her gleaning her own pleasure from his flesh was nearly intoxicating.

“You’re so big, Chakotay,” she spoke as she rocked her hips against him, “I can’t wait to feel you inside me, but I’m so close,” she finished her words through gritted teeth as she closed her eyes, chasing the tendrils of her impending orgasm.

Chakotay’s fingers clamped down around her hips, bucking up against her to counter her strokes. He was desperate for her to find her pleasure, using his strength to pull her down hard against his shaft. At the same moment she used her own momentum to grind down on him and she was lost.

Chakotay watched, enraptured as Kathryn arched her back, her entire body taut as her pleasure coursed through her. Her breasts came up out of the bubbles and he watched her nipples pucker as they came in contact with the cooler air in the room.

Kathryn slowly drifted down from the high of her orgasm, but her arousal was nowhere near quenched; when she opened her eyes, Chakoty could see the lust burning there as she stood up. He watched in a near daze as the soapy water slithered down her body. Stepping out of the water, she held out her hand for him to join her. Furrowing his brow, but knowing he’d follow her anywhere, he stood up and took her hand. “I want you in my bed and I want you inside me.” 

Chakotay felt his cock twitch at her words, and, not bothering to dry off or empty the tub, they walked hand in hand out of the bathroom and through the main living area to her bedroom, leaving a soap bubbly mess in their wake. She laughed at the state of her quarters, but couldn’t care less about it in that moment.

When they got to her bedroom she shoved him down onto the bed. He chuckled, landing on his back and watching as she dropped to her knees between his parted legs. She looked at his erection, a throaty chuckle sounding between her lips as she watched the soap bubbles slide down his hips.

Chakotay sat up, “Did you hear something?” She chuckled again, leaning up to whisper in his ear.

“Not yet,” she giggled again before letting her head drop to his erection, her lips parting to take the head of his penis in the wet heat of her mouth.

Chakotay let out a loud moan at the feel of her lips sliding lower until he was nearly completely surrounded by her. Her tongue cupped the underside of his cock as she slid her mouth back up, her tongue swirling around the tip before moving back. “Hmm, _you_ don’t taste like coffee either.” He barked out a laugh through his own haze of lust at the sight of her, her mouth still near his throbbing hardness.

Kathryn placed a kiss against his shaft before working her way up his body, moving her thighs until she straddled him again, his erection once again trapped between their pelvic bones. Chakotay moaned as the heat of her sex warmed his aching flesh. “Kathryn, no more teasing.”

“No, no more teasing, but I want you on top.” She winked at him, and in a flash he’d taken hold of her hips and flipped them. The sheets were wet beneath her and warm from where Chakotay had just lain, but as she felt the tip of his erection press into her, she couldn’t care less.

Chakotay pushed into her in one slow, even thrust. Kathryn drew her bottom lip between her teeth and Chakotay let out a long, low groan at the feeling of being buried to the hilt inside her.

He stilled his movements for a moment, both of them reveling in the feeling of the other. Kathryn’s eyes traveled across his face in wonder before reaching up with her pointer finger to trace his nose. “Your nose is crooked.”

He chuckled, lifting his head slightly to capture her finger gently between his teeth, letting his tongue play across it before closing his lips and sucking gently. Kathryn closed her eyes in pleasure before drawing her hand back. “What happened?”

Chakotay pulled out of her and pressed back in, “I broke it when I was eleven.” Another thrust, “I got in a fight with a boy who was picking on my sister.” he thrust again, groaning as she lifted her pelvis so he could deepen his strokes. “He punched me in the nose.”

Kathryn smiled through her haze of pleasure at the thought of Chakotay defending his sister’s honor. “Mmm, who won?” Chakotay threw her a cocky grin before pressing into her again.

“I had a broken nose, but he had four broken ribs and was missing a tooth when I was finished with him.”

Kathryn hummed in answer, letting her lids slip closed when she felt his fingers come down to the juncture of her thighs, working over her clit as her inner muscles clamped around him.

“Kathryn, you don’t have any tan lines.”

Her brow furrowed as he interrupted her concentration, her pleasure beginning to ebb away from her, though his strokes continued, “What?”

“You,” he groaned as he felt his own pleasure building low in his belly, “you don’t have any tan lines. You spent over a week on the planet.” He leaned down to place a wet kiss against her neck, letting his tongue travel against her pulse.

He felt her chuckle vibrate against his lips, “I had a private balcony.” She arched her back as he pinched her clit gently between two fingers, quickly drawing her orgasm closer and closer.

“Kathryn Janeway sunbathes in the nude,” he sighed in contentment at the imagine as he felt the telltale signs of his impending orgasm.

Just then he felt her inner walls fluttered and Kathryn hummed low in her throat as her orgasm washed over her, lifting her back off the bed as she pressed her breasts into his chest.

The mix of sensations were all Chakotay needed as he felt the tight coil of his pleasure spring forth as he shuttered, spilling himself in her heat.

Kathryn wrapped her arms around him, holding him close as his hips bucked several times before stilling, his pelvis pressed solidly against hers as he came.

As his own pleasure reached its zenith and began to slowly ebb away, Kathryn felt his weight press heavily against her as he relaxed in the aftermath of bliss. She reveled in the warmth and weight of him as her fingers traced up and down the skin of his back.

Not wanting to move, but not wanting to crush her, Chakotay moved enough that his spent erection slid out of her as he came to lie beside her. “Computer, increase room temperature by seven degrees.” He spoke quietly, feeling a chill now as his body cooled and dried from their very brief bath.

Kathryn closed her eyes, burrowing into his heat as he pulled the blankets up over them, “I think I was supposed to bring you somewhere after you got back aboard Voyager.”

Kathryn hummed, feeling the exhaustion of the day catch up to her; she felt like she could sleep for a week. “Really?” She sighed, wrapping an arm around his torso as she lay her head on his shoulder, “Where?”

“Hmm,” he sighed, closing his eyes and letting sleep pull him under, “I haven’t the foggiest idea…”


End file.
